There are many different types of mobile machines that process various forms of residue. Such mobile machines can include agricultural machines, construction machines, machines used in forestry and turf applications, among others.
One example of such a machine is a harvesting machine, such as a combine. The combine travels across a field and engages crop to be processed. The crop is then processed and residue is generated. The residue is, at some point, discharged from the combine. It can be chopped, dropped in a windrow, or discharged in other ways.
Some combines allow the operator to control the spread width of the residue that is discharged from the combine. In one example, the operator can do this by individually controlling the speed of a left and right spreader mechanism. In other examples, directional shrouds or baffles are provided, and the operator can control the direction of discharge of the residue, by controlling the shrouds or baffles, or other orientation mechanisms that orient the spreaders in different directions.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.